


I Liked You A Lot More Before You Became A Fucking Myspace Whore

by fevers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, camboy au, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevers/pseuds/fevers
Summary: it all started with a joke, about how much money pornstars make and what each other's porn star names would be. All until Roxy and Jane reminded him how much his textbooks would cost, then it started sounding like an option. Dirk Strider could not believe he was signing up for an live streaming service for cam girls. un fucking real.or: the college/camboy au that literally no one asked for





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> just to clear the ages up, Roxy, Jane, Dirk and Jake are 18, Dave, John and Rose are 14 (in grade 9), Jade is 13 (in elementary school, also Jade is adopted because????)

 It all started with the 3 sitting on the floor of Dirk's messy room drinking and eating Cheetos. It all started with a joke, about how much money pornstars make and what each other's porn star names would be. All until Roxy and Jane reminded him how much his textbooks would cost, then it started sounding like an option. Dirk Strider could not believe he was signing up for an live streaming service for cam girls.

"What's his name going go be?" Asked Jane, looking sceptical, seeing as she still thought it was a joke at this point, meanwhile Roxy was dead serious.

"Does he really need to change it? Dirk Strider sounds like a pornstar name already" 

"I'm changing it." Dirk cut in suddenly

"But why? You were blessed with a porn name don't take it for granted" he could hear the slight sarcasm in Roxy's voice, but couldn't tell if it was because she was joking or because of the amount of alcohol she had consumed today.

"Could never do that to Dave, any time his friends googled his name, I would show up, obviously"

"He does have a point" Jane said looking up from her phone

"Ohhhh right he exists and stuff" Roxy mumbled as she yawned and began to lean on Jane's shoulder

"Well considering this is a fairly drastic decision, you likely don't want this name linked to you forever" She said as she started to pet Roxy's head "Maybe an older screen name of yours?" She questioned

"Hm" He was thinking, he'd never been too big on social media, so never had to think of many usernames before.

"timaeusTestified" He said triumphantly after a few seconds of awkward silence, the dorky smile on his face was enough to make Jane giggle, which apparently triggered something in Roxy's brain telling her to pay attention.

"Oh my god Dirky you are not using your fucking webkinz username on a porn site" She said between sips of a water bottle she had found somewhere around the room, bits of water pouring out of her mouth.

"Isn't Timaeus a Greek name?" Jane questioned, "Why was that your webkinz user?" a slight tinge of arrogance in her voice.

"First of all, I'll have you know it's also a dragon from yu-gi-oh, so fuck you, Second, my Bro came up with it and told me it sounded cool" Dirk said back in a fake offended tone. Dirk and Jane sat there passing back and forth the bottle of alcohol they had bought earlier, until Roxy blurted out

"Oh my god just do it already"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dirk looks thought some shitty site I made up, dave is introduced, jane and roxy live together, really just meant to set things up so everything makes sense later also not 200 words nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just to clarify, jake will be introduced in a few chapters, theres so many plans I have for this but I need to set up all the basic shit first, also dave/john is in the tags for a reason trust me its on its way

chapter 2:

With one click that was it, he officially had an account on "sexystreams4u33445.com" he still found the name insanely tacky. 

"So what're you going to do now?" Jane asked him, desperately trying to keep her tired eyes open.

"Well I need to decide on a paying mechanism, there's no way I'm selling my body online for free" he started, but stopped when he heard Roxy begin to snore, a clear sign she was passed out now 

"I'd better take her home" Jane yawned as she stood up, and put most of Roxy's weight on her shoulder in attempt to carry her out the door "Good luck being a cam whore, Dirk" she giggled slightly.

"How sweet of you to say" Dirk said in a smug voice as he watched her stumble out the door. He would have normally made some attempt to help them, but walking the few blocks to their apartment while hearing Roxy's drunk mumblings for 10 minutes straight didn't seem particularly enjoyable right now. He fell down onto his bed and checked the time, it was 1:34am, He was lucky he didn't have class tomorrow. He thought for a while, about the decision he'd made today. Though it may seem like some stupid joke he'd made while drunk, he was fairly serious about this, the idea of selling ones body was never a route most people wanted to take, but Dirk didn't understand why if was so taboo, it was a quick, easy way to make money, and it wasn't like he was actually sleeping with people. 

He wasn't quite feeling tired yet, so he decided to look around the website a bit more, seeing as he never really did before he had signed up. There were apparently 25 shows on right now, with varying amounts of viewers. The format looked like any other streaming site would, a YouTube type of setup where you saw a small thumbnail, the amount of views and how long it had been on for. He noticed most of the people running the streams were female, which didn't come as a surprise seeing as most of the world was heterosexual, and there weren't many streaming sites made for women to watch on. He wondered if women would watch his shows. He wouldn't mind it, even though it wasn't really the audience he was aiming towards, any money he could make off this was better than nothing. 

He thought for a minute about what his shows would look like, if he would even be attractive to anyone, how much was too much money to ask for, when would he stream? It would have to be when Dave was at school or a friends house, he wouldn't want Dave to have to sit in the room next to his knowing what was going on.  
He felt a yawn in the back of his throat and realized he'd been sitting at his desk for 15 minutes. He was definitely tired now. He spun around in his desk chair until he was facing his bed, he collapsed onto it and dozed off he was too lazy to bother turning off his lights.

 

A familiar blink 182 song he couldn't put a name to rang loud from the floor below his bed, but that didn't drown out his excruciatingly loud it was. Dirk let out a groan and snapped the phone off the charger. 7:20am. 7:20 in the fucking morning. He had forgotten to turn off his alarm, seeing as he'd had a class in the morning the previous day. Dirk was the kind of person that no matter how damn tired he was, once he was awake, there wasn't any falling back asleep, and he knew that. But that didn't stop him from scrunching his eyes closed trying desperately to forget he'd woken up. 

After 5 long drawn out minutes of torture, he gave up. Got out of bed, and decided to go make breakfast, which was really just pouring a bowl of cereal, so the word 'making' really wasn't appropriate. He let out a loud sigh as he violently grabbed his Froot Loops from the top shelf of their kitchen, pulled a bowl from the dish washer, filled it with cereal and milk and sat down. He didn't so much eat the cereal, he more so glared at it, cursing it in a way as if it was the cereals fault he was awake right now. 

"Someone's in a bad mood today" a sarcastically happy voice chirped from across the table. Dirk looked up, to see Dave looking back at him. He was so tired and angry that he hasn't even noticed he was there, and even worse, he was eating Lucky Charms. 

"Man how do you eat that marshmallowy bullshit" He made eye contact with Dave. Most mornings where they saw each other were like this, an over dramatic debate with the subject almost always being the Froot Loops vs Lucky Charms discourse. 

"Oh this? I think it adds some extra sweetness to my attitude" Dave replied, closing his eyes and pulling a snobby smile "Unlike some people" he threw in as he grabbed his school bag, Dirk glared over at the clock on the stove, it was 7:30. Dave always met John to walk to school at 8:15 give or take a few minutes depending on the day. He'd only now realized that Dave was up early, and Dave was never up early.

"What's the rush?" He asked, sounding like a mom. Just because he'd just tried to start a fight with his little brother about Lucky Charms did not mean he couldn't be concerned when he left for school 45 minutes early.

" 'walking with Jade today. She has a robotics club meeting at 7:45." Dave said, shoving a science textbook into his bag.

"Why do you need to be at a robotics club meeting?"

"I don't. Jade just wanted me to walk with her

"Can't she just walk herself? You're not even in robotics club" 

"I know right? That's what I said, but she told me it's what good boyfriends do" 

Oh right. He'd forgotten Dave and John's little sister were "dating" or as close to dating teenagers can get. "Oh so you two are official now?" 

"Uh huh" 

Every now and then, Dirk remembered he was legally Dave's guardian, and it was his job to take care of him even though he didn't even know how to take care of himself, and every now and then at least tried to act like a responsible brother. "Hey, bro, just a heads up, if you ever need someone to talk to about dating stuff, I'm always here" 

"Wow. Appreciate the offer and all" He spit the pencil currently in his mouth into his bag "But something tells me I shouldn't talk to the gayest guy I know about my girlfriend." Dave laughed as he opened the door and stepped a foot out. 

"Now you do have a point there" He chuckled.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was so difficult for me to write u don't even know also i changed up the ages slightly only jades shes now still a year younger than dave john and rose but she was skipped a grade im doing this bc i realized my error with dave walking her to school if they went to different schools so yaaaaaaa

"Why am I doing this" Dirk repeated in his head as his mouse hovered over the large red button on his screen with "go live" written on it. He didn't understand why now this was giving him anxiety, it just seemed like such a commitment. he felt like he looked stupid, he had a bunch of pillows in a nice little setup on the corner of his bed, every stupid fucking sex toy he owned just spread across his bed behind him. and probably worst of all, some triangular glasses on from an old cosplay to cover his eyes, because about half way through setting everything up, he realized he didn't want his face being recognized from this in public, especially in school. So he'd grabbed them just to cover his eyes a little bit so he could still see. He had fucking thigh high socks on and a t shirt. how would he explain this if anyone walked in? His breath felt slightly shaky, he didn't know why he was so nervous now, he wanted to do this nothing was forcing him and he could back out at any second, but he didn't want to. He looked at the go live button like it was glaring at him. He had figured out a paying mechanism, the site allowed you to either do something called a "free show" where anyone could watch, and it could be downloaded and replayed. What Dirk was doing was called a "paid show" and it was where you named a price, and whoever wanted you to preform a certain act would donate and be able to ask. It had a chat like any normal livestream, though he found it a little weird on a porn site. He decided he would only read the paid comments to save time, paid comments cost $5. He checked the time, 10:30, he needed to hurry this up in case Dave decided to walk home to get lunch today, which was normally around 11:45. He felt his breath against his lips and let out a frustrated "fuck it" and clicked the button. since he had decided on all his display settings prior, he just went directly live for anyone to see. He realized now that he did not have a plan. Until someone donated and asked for something, he really hadn't thought about what to do , it was a $1.50 fee to even get into the stream. He had specified his gender in the title so no one would he surprised to enter the stream and see some guy in nothing but a white t shirt with pizza stains on it, some shitty thigh highs and glasses with his dick just out there. He felt so awkward, should he just like touch himself? He wasn't particularly turned on by anything but what else was he supposed to do? It didn't take long for a few people to pop up in the chat, asking for things. Since he didn't have audio on, he quickly typed out that only paid comments would be responded to. He had chosen to have it be mute for now, as all these people would here currently was some awkward breathing with occasional grunts. A few minutes past and a couple more joined, at this point he had 7 viewers and $10.50 extra in his account. He had linked a paypal to it because he didn't want to give his actual banking information to a porn site. Then a short but loud blink noise came from his laptop, it made him jump slightly but not enough for people to actually tell. He had gotten a paid message, a request that he pretty much had to do or be called a scam. He really hadn't set any boundaries, all his description said was how much everything cost and his gender. Fuck he really should have planned this out more. He was dragging this out way too much. He held his breath and opened it. 

" hey, you look cute, I can see this is your first show, but it's very boring. maybe using some of those toys in the background could make it more interesting "

He couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. He knew his audience could see, and he knew he needed to explain himself. He winked before remembering the glasses and feeling stupid. He grabbed something random from behind him, he knew what they all were and had obviously used them before and then realized that in all his panic and overthinking, he had forgotten to prepare himself. Son of a bitch. How could he just forget that? did he think that people would just watch his steam and not expect ass stuff? God he wanted to die. He didn't really understand why he was embarrassed about it as it really wasn't any different from anything else he'd be doing on the stream, but somehow preparing himself in front of one person let alone multiple people made him nervous. But, with a warm blush along his cheeks and a weirdly half-hard dick, he spread his legs apart and started. He knew it wouldn't take long considering he'd done this multiple times before, but he still tried doing it as quick as he could. The toy he had happened to pick up was quiet small so he decided he didn't need much and after a few minutes and barley 3 fingers, he figured he was fine. He lowered himself onto the sparkly fucking bright pink dildo and sighed. He really hated the way gay men were perceived, like bright pink sure but who wants to put something in their ass that has sparkles on it? He shook his head and began bringing himself up and down on it, painfully slowly because for some reason he figured people would want to see something slower? After a few minutes he actually started liking it, small moans escaping his mouth every little while, which made him remember he was still muted. he hesitated, he didn't really know if his moans were "hot" or anything, but stopped the second he remembered that no one knew who he was, and no one would. So there was nothing to be nervous about. He un muted the small, low quality mic installed in his webcam. He didn't want to force himself to moan or be fake about it, because that would sound obvious, but he also didn't want to hold back. So he just kind of pretended nobody was there.

He went along with whatever it was he was doing until he got other messages, most of them fairly tame which he was thankful for, he decided to end his stream around 11:00, some in the comments called it short but he needed to stop at the risk of someone walking in, at this point it was a miracle Roxy hadn't busted into his apartment yet. By the end of his stream, he had a grand total of 46 watchers, which for the website, was small but was a large audience for him. He smiled, and shut his laptop with a few more stains on his short and $69 dollars extra in his bank account, how ironic. He enjoyed this.


	4. 4

The quick knock at the door proved his theory, 11:40 sharp. He was all cleaned up now as he had decided to shower after he ended his stream, but he still felt tired and worn out and couldn't wait until he could finally nap. He opened the door. Dave was expected, Jade however was a surprise. 

"Jade wanted to come over for lunch don't talk don't make eye contact" Dave whispered as he walked in and threw his school bag on the ground, too quiet for Jade to hear as she was looked around the apartment with wide eyes as though it was a mansion.

"Wow Mr.Strider, your house sure is nice!" She said, clearly oblivious to the pizza boxes and open dvd cases strewn across the floor, and the hoodies handing from bookshelves

Dirk was barley able to mumble out a thank you before she spoke again  
"Dave told me you're an artist, and this sure does look detailed I think it's really cool how you choose to match your house to this aesthetic" she said with a bubbly tone. Artist? he looked at Dave and his eyes said it all. Jade was formal, Dirk knew this, all the Egberts were. Even when John used to come over he'd gawk at the cheap paintings Dirk had found at garage sales as though they were original Picassos. They were raised to be polite, real people pleasers. And if eating dinner at Johns house one time had taught him anything, it was not to argue with it.

"Thank you Jade that is very sweet, and please, it's just Dirk" he said in his most put together voice possible for someone who was running on no more than 6 hours of sleep. "Mr.Strider" didn't surprise him, John had done it too. But it still sounded fucking weird every time.

"Hey listen Dirk it's been great talkin to ya" Dave said sarcastically as he pushed Dirk towards his bedroom door, "But don't you have a test to study for?" as if he was just waiting for him to leave. He decided not to argue, it was 11:45 on a Wednesday afternoon and Dave had the flirting skills of a party clown, so he didn't see anything wrong with leaving them alone. He didn't really want to have more one-sided conversations with Jade, and certainly didn't want to deal with Dave getting angry at him for it later, no matter how funny he knew it'd be. But a little casual joking around couldn't hurt 

"Young man, how dare you speak to me like that" Dirk said with comically wide eyes and his hand pressed to his chest with an offended look on his face 

"Not in the mood." Dave replied quietly. Dirk shrugged his shoulders and walked to his room. He found it funny how his little brother was the one shoving him off to his room so he could hang out with his girlfriend, stereotypically it was the other way around. But they weren't very stereotypical, he guessed. He also found Dave weird. He was so cold lately, he couldn't describe it any other way, but whenever he was with his friends recently, that Dirk had seen, he always acted annoyed. Even with John, and that was saying something. He figured it was probably some puberty shit he didn't remember.

Once in his room, he fell down onto his bed. He couldn't nap yet. He pressed his head into his pillow and it just made him feel more awake, but also more tired than he'd felt in months. He decided to check his messages, he pulled his laptop out from under his bed and turned it on. He mostly just checked his notifications for Facebook and such, seeing as everything else was on his phone. He opened up his phone to check his Instagram when he glanced at his emails.

"Holy fuck" he whispered in a low ,confused tone he hadn't done anything significant in the past while his email box had no reason to have 47 notifications.

He remembered he had linked this email to that fucking porn site 

"You've got a message! Click here to-" was what every preview showed.

fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that shitty cliff hanger I a truly professional also sorry this took a million years im depressed


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jakes probs coming in the next chapter btw also that davejohn in the tags is soon like within the next few chapters and a little rose/kanaya if ur into also a little hinting at bro????? hes in this fic?? lol no just wanted to hint at him a lil but because ive always seen all 3 of them as biological brothers idk might add onto it later also consistent updates? I don't know her

He had signed up for this. He knew that, and yes he was aware of the messaging function on the site but he just assumed people used it to hook up or some shit certainly not to harass a boy who had done literally one short show. But that wasn't really what weirded him out the most, what made this entire ordeal look that much more awkward is that these messages were from 4 people. The same 4 unrelated people had somehow contributed 50 messages to his account that hadn't even been active for a week. He looked through the first few, which were really just petty compliments on his body and how his show has gone, but some of the more recent ones described specific things they'd wanted him to do, to send videos and do shows just for them. He was about to delete them and forget about it. A few creeps no big deal right? Then he saw they were offering money. 

Now, Dirk wasn't poor by any means. The revenue from the website his brother used to run was still being sent to their shared bank account and Dave worked part time at McDonald's, they could afford more than two people living in a shitty cheap apartment needed. Their stuff wasn't cheap because they couldn't afford better, Dirk just chose to stay in the apartment after his bro had been taken away and really hadn't thought to change much about the lifestyle. But when he saw that these men were literally offering him over $60 for him to send them a few sleazy pictures and possibly a fucking gif, he actually found himself considering. Was this prostitution? was this legal? He didn't really see why not, and his brief memory's of a law class he'd taken in high school reminded him that as long as both participants were legal age, it wouldn't make sense for there to be a problem. He was a little worried about how he didn't at all consider this to be a moral issue, but no one knew his identity. He was fine. 

Je began reading more of the messages when Dave knocked at his door, and when Dirk was too focused to answer he just walked in. 

"Dirk" he spoke flatly with no real emotion, standing directly beside his bed. Dirk quickly shut his laptop as he heard him. He didn't really feel like explaining to his little brother why he was getting emails from men with the screenname "BigBritishCock97" no thanks.  
He turned his head and shot Dave a glare "what is it."  
"I don't really feel like going back to school today, that cool?"  
"Well that depends on your current grades I suppose" he smirked. He usually let Dave stay home when he wanted to but he never skipped out on the opportunity to actually act like his legal guardian and be a little fatherly every once in a while even if it was mostly sarcastic.  
"Oh come on bro I feel sick i wanna nap just let me stay"  
"Oh you sure it isn't love sick over your little girlfriend?" Dirk laughed and stood up off his bed looking down at Dave seeing if he could tease him just a bit more-  
"Step off, Dirk." Dave replied in a stern tone "God 'yknow I wasn't even going to ask just-" Dave looked up "Save me some of whatever you get for dinner" he said before stepping out and slamming the door.  
What the fuck was that?

What?

He supposed this was the time when he was meant to yell out some typical 'you get back here young man' but he was too busy wondering how Dave had gone from his usual causal coolness to that. The last time Dirk remembered Dave slamming a door was the door to a 711 when Dirk had refused to buy his a slushie when Dave was 6. He was about to walk out to see if Dave had actually gone to his room when his phone rang. It was Roxy he wondered what she could possibly want. He answered 

"Roxy." He said unenthusiastically 

"Heyyyy Dirk listen okay I have like a biiiiiiiig test next week" she spoke quickly but slightly slurred as always 

"Mhm." 

"and I kkkkkinda was supposed to watch Rose this weekend soooooo" 

"Oh" he spoke blankly into the phone. 

"Yeahhh so like I'll drop her off around Friday at likeee 4:00 okay! thanks Dirky I love you you're the bbbbbest!"

"Hm" Was all he could get in before she hung up. It truly did amaze him how he and Roxy could communicate without him having to utter more than a few words.

So he was watching Rose on Friday now. Fun. He didn't really mind it, the twos mom went on a lot of business trips and Roxy never had any interest in listening to her, so Rose was usually stuck with him and she never seemed to mind. In fact, she never seemed to even be there, most times he'd forget she was sleeping on the futon until he'd walk out of his room at 3am in his boxers to get cereal and was greeted with a genuinely terrified scream. She was always on her phone, and Dirk couldn't help but wonder who she was talking to. But he didn't think it was his place to ask. Probably some guy or something.

He looked down at the time, 12:15. He couldn't order dinner for a few hours. He decided he'd try to nap again and practically fell onto the couch. Now he felt tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angsty dave ayyyy wonder what that could mean??
> 
> also just gonna go over all the relations again bc I know theyre probably damn confusing
> 
> dave and dirk are brothers  
> roxy and rose are sisters  
> dave and dirk and roxy and rose are cousins  
> jade and john are brother and sister but jade is adopted  
> jade and john have no relation to anyone else aside from eachother  
> jane and jake have no relation to each other or anyone else


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im rly excited to write jakes character tbh like it wont be exactly like ive seen other people write him and their relationship as a whole but I really hope I can do him justice
> 
> also get ready for the fucking trainwreck that's gonna be chapters 7 and 8
> 
> huh I wonder what daves issue is?????????? what could he possibly he hiding????

 

 

His head felt groggy and shaky. What time was it? how long had he slept? Dirk made a low sound as he felt the area around him for his phone until he eventually found it had fallen under the couch. He picked it up and checked the time. 5:00. This definitely seemed late enough to order dinner. He assumed anyone else would make some remark about sleeping for 5 hours but he'd been doing that a lot lately. It was June, after all, and his classes were ending in a few weeks and most of his days were spent studying, going to class and sleeping, until he had to squeeze this porn thing into his obviously very busy schedule. He pulled out his phone and checked his contacts for the nearest pizza places number. He had the good ones saved. He decided on some cheap one a few blocks away because they delivered quick and he has a coupon.

When the pizza arrived, he realized he hadn't seen Dave since their little moment earlier. He wondered if he had fallen asleep too. He walked up to Dave's door and gave it a knock. Even though Dave hadn't shown him the same respect earlier, he decided against being too invasive. He waited. No answer. At this point he assumed it was appropriate to just walk in, after all he had tried to knock. He shrugged his shoulders and twisted the door knob. He stood at the doorway in silence as Dave didn't seem to know he had come in, he was sitting hunched in front of his laptop, his face close and his eyes wide as though he was really interested in whatever he was seeing. 

"Dave" Dirk said in a louder tone as he knocked his fist against Dave's doorframe. Dave instantly tore his earbuds out and turned his head to Dirk, jumping a little at the noise "W _hat is_ it" he snapped at Dirk a little shakier than normal. 

"Pizza is here, God, calm the fuck down" he walked out of the room, not even waiting for a reply because honestly he really didn't feel like dealing with Dave's teen angst bullshit. What was up with him lately? Did he even care? Whatever it was he needed to get his shit together. 

He walked back into the kitchen with Dave grumbling behind him. He sat down at the bar and grabbed a piece without really bothering to get a plate because cleaning the counter just seemed so much easier. He expected Dave to just go back too his room but he stayed. 

"So Rose is coming over tomorrow" 

"Hm." Was all Dave said in return but Dirk took that as an invitation to keep talking anyway.

"i have class until 6:00 and Roxy is dropping her off at 4:00"

"Cool." 

He saw that as a good place to end it and start a new conversation 

"So how was school" He asked

Dave looked straight up at him 

"Oh yknow first and second were okay" as if he was testing him, daring him to ask again and challenge fucking accepted 

"Third?"

Dave brought his head down slightly and looked up

"Jades in third." And took another bite of his pizza. That was all Dirk needed to hear to know why he'd come home. Dave could barley take care of a hamster how did he think he was ready for a girlfriend? Dirk decided not to bother trying to give him any sort of advice based on his rather non existent relationships with girls. He did have Jane and Roxy, but something told him that lesbian dating advice wouldn't help him any more than gay dating advice would.

After a few more slices of pizza and some slightly less awkward but still short conversation, Dave finished off his third piece and walked back off to his room. Dirk contemplated going to his as well but decided against it and walked back over to the couch and went on his phone. He scrolled through Instagram, nothing very interesting happening. He liked a few pictures from the pride parade, he only saw them because some well known people from his university were in the photo. Some well known people he didn't particularly like but he figured it was a nice picture none the less. He kept scrolling until he'd reached the endless chain of cupcake photos with cheesy captions. Jane liked to advertise her families bakery whenever she got the chance, and though the little pretty treats and generic captions he knew Roxy had come up with were at times endearing, they did get annoying. He was about to put down his phone until he'd decided to check his email again. He had a new one which he hadn't expected to be from his streams but low and behold here it was in all its fucking disgusting glory. He clicked the email, this one looked different from the others because it wasn't a private message, but it was stats, the percent of viewers from his last show that rated him well, and probably the weirdest, the replays. It seemed that you _could_ make a paid show replayable under certain circumstances and he assumed that it was only paid commenters who go to because there were only about 10 names. They didn't display the real usernames, probably for confidentiality he assumed, and the list of people who'd decided to watch the stream more than once was close to the amount of comments he'd gotten. Though he thought he site made it very clear paid shows weren't able to be replayed, he guessed he'd read it wrong. He looked through the names, and the number of times they'd watched it again since earlier in the day when it had been streamed, you were allowed to go even deeper and see what specific times on the stream were most popular but he decided against it. Man, this porn site really did seem to have a lot of thought put into it. Which was good for streamers he guessed, to see what people liked. But what he really found weird, is that one person had rewatched parts of the stream up to 5 times. _5 fucking times_. It hasn't even been a day and someone had decided to watch him doing this shit 5 times? who? And why? it baffled him but it wasn't like he could find out but still that's a little fucking weird. He glanced over at the time, it was 6:53. At this point he decided to go to his room, having nothing better to do. He assumed he'd probably study a bit and binge some Netflix until he felt it necessary to go to sleep.


	7. 7

 Dirk had never in his life thought the sound of Matt Healy's voice could ever sound so _dreadful_. He had a new alarm, one song by the 1975 he didn't know the name of but decided he liked, as he'd gotten bored or the blink 182 one he used for the longest time. He groaned. Friday, ironically enough, was one of his early days. He had class at 8:00 and got up at 7:00 because he needed an hour to get ready and at least 20 minutes to bus over to his university, and since the bus driver was late some days he liked to give himself an extra 10 minutes just in case. He groaned. he knew he had to get out of bed if he wanted time to shower. He walked past Dave's room on his way to the bathroom, knocking loudly on his door in order to wake him up. On Dirks earlier days, Dave got up around 6:00 to shower and went back to sleep after as to not interfere with either of their schedules. When he heard Dave's bed springs creak, showing he had gotten up, he continued walking to the bathroom. He was slightly annoyed to discover Dave hadn't bothered to clean any of the water off the floor, but getting angry about it now would only waste time. He sighed as he stepped into the small transparent box and shut the door, turning the nob to a familiar area on the warmer side and winced as the cold water came only to become hot seconds later. He absentmindedly cleaned himself and scrubbed his hair without much thought seeing as the months of this routine had engraved this part of his day into his head. He usually took this time to think. Just about anything really, whatever was happening in his life, and really nothing too interesting was happening at the moment when you ignore his new found porn career. He'd decided he would do a show after his class today which ended around 9:00 getting him home around 9:30. When he figured he was clean enough he stepped out and checked the time. It had been around 10 minutes which wasn't unusual time for him to shower for so he wasn't in a rush. He lazily threw on a towel and quickly stepped into his room trying to get as little water on the hardwood floor as possible. Once he was in, he decided he didn't really care that much about his outfit today and picked up a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie off this floor and decided that was good enough. A little warm for June he'd admit but it was always colder in the mornings. He looked over at his phone as he pulled the sweater over his head, 7:17 which meant he had around 5 minutes to eat breakfast before he'd have to walk to his bus stop a few minutes from the apartment complex to be in time for his 7:32 bus. He grabbed a cereal box and glanced up as he heard footsteps and saw a very frantic looking Dave shoving a math textbook into his bag. He was leaving early again. Which wouldn't have been weird if Dave didn't usually walk with John on Fridays.

Dirk let out a casual "Hey" just to see if Dave would respond and was a little surprised when Dave looked up at him quickly " _what_ " he practically hissed

"You taking Jade to robotics again?"

He paused and looked up at Dirk "They have meetings on Mondays, Thursday's and sometimes Friday's what's the issue?"

"You seen John lately?" Dirk grilled, seeing if maybe he could find the root of Dave's recently angry behaviour

"Why?" He dodged the question. John was definitely the problem.

"Oh just realized th-"

"Listen bro-, I gotta go" Dave interrupted as he squinted at his phone "I actually have priorities in life. See ya'" he said before practically sprinting out the door. Dirk realized it was about time he left too, but judging by how fast Dave ran out the door, he didn't think they'd awkwardly run into each other on their way down the stairs. He double checked he had all the books he'd need for the day, locked the door and began walking. Once he got outside, he began to regret his clothing choices. Though there was a light breeze now, he dreaded the thought of it warming up later in the day. He really hated warm weather. He checked the time, 8:27. His bus stop came into sight as he turned a corner, but he opted to speed walk a little anyway just in case the bus were to suddenly zoom past him even though the garbage people who drove this bus were always late. Unexpectedly, the bus arrived in front of him at 7:32 sharp, which for this bus was very rare almost unheard of. He stepped on and scanned his bus pass and began waking to the back to find a seat. In the mornings he never liked sitting near the front because of how bright it always was. he slouched down into the seat and plugged his headphones in.

Dirk was woken up from his half sleep at the unmistakable sound of the sound of loud voices and dozens on feet stomping off the bus. He had arrived. He quickly opened his eyes and stood up, making sure to make his way out of the door before it closed. He'd usually yell a quick thank you to the bus driver if he wasn't pretty sure someone already had. He felt the slightly chilly morning air against his face, which felt a little colder now in contrast the warm cozy bus seat he'd been in seconds earlier. He breathed in and began walking towards the building his class for the day was in. He pulled out his phone, 7:50. He was early. Huh. What do people do when they're early? Just sit and wait outside class until it starts? Who the fuck knows.Despite knowing he'd need to sit on one of the benches for at least 10 minutes, Dirk continued walking to the building until he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw a shadow appear in front of him. He glanced up, expecting to see a phycology student with a survey or maybe a sports team mascot asking for a donation, but instead, he was met with a pair of wide green eyes, and a grin bigger than his fucking future, with temporary rainbow tattoos spread across his cheeks.

"Hello Strider!" the voice chirped. Dirk was about ready to turn around and leave, before the person held out a basket to him that Dirk didn't even bother looking at

"Take any you want!" He sounded way too happy for 8:51am. Hell, this guy always sounded way too happy.

Dirk could not believe that this man actually existed. Un fucking real. It wasn't that he had anything against Jake English, aside from the fact that it totally fucking was and he knew it, Jake knew he didn't like him, but he interacted with him on occasion besides that because? He shook his head and looked down at the basket, it was divided off into sections each carrying pins with different sexualities flags on them. Right, June was pride month and all. Dirk glared "uh, thanks" he spoke as he reached into the rainbow pins and picked one up, ready to run to his class as fast as he could when

"Oh feel free to take a few," Jake started again "they don't seem to be selling very well" he added, a nervous tinge in his voice. Dirk blinked and picked a small handful out "Thank you for your support!" He smiled before walking past and continuing to harass the rest of the people on campus. The second he registered exactly what had just happened, he began walking to his building at the speed of light. running into him wasn't a surprise, but that really just made it more annoying. Jacob English, the rich, preppy, foreign exchange student who transferred to Dirks small shitty poor ass high school during the third week of senior year. He didn't even need to transfer there, he could have just stayed at home in fucking England and come here for university but oh no, this asshole wanted to "experience American high school culture" blah blah blah pretentious bullshit. he and Jake had never formally met, he definitely know who he was, everyone did. The hot guy with straight As who had somehow snaked his way onto the student council in the last 5 months of school, and was so fucking nice it made Dirks teeth rot. He wasn't sure why it annoyed him so much, maybe it was because he was jealous, maybe it was because it made little 17 year old Dirk feel all gay and shit, which at the time he was 100% not okay with, but all aside from that, he'd convinced himself Jake English was somehow the devil. He was just too nice, and there had to be something negative about him but no, he was just so perfect, and so nice to even the biggest dickheads, Dirk hated it. He hated his stupid straight edge glasses and the way he called everyone by last name and his dumb sleeveless shirts he always wore no matter the weather and his dumb fucking tooth gap. Absolutely disgusting. He turned back to glare at him as he cheerfully chatted so some girls on a bench a few feet from where Dirk was standing. "Look at him" Dirk thought "looking all smug and shit man fuck this guy" The alarm he had set in his phone for when class started began to ding and students started to pile into the building. He followed, and saw Jake disappear into the crowd of people somewhere into another class next to Dirks. He hoped and prayed to God he wouldn't encounter him anymore before the year ended, but Dirk was never a very lucky guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its been almost 20 days ive had this done for like a week but didn't get around to uploading also I hope no one minds how I set up him ad jakes backstory, I felt like making them bfs or something right away was too simple so we have this trust me itll make sense soon. also that davejohn is on its way within the next few chapters idk if im gonna make it sad yet though so we'll see oh and I didnt know weather to give jake brown or green eyes because I see art of both and like roxy doesn't have pink eyes and dirk doesnt have orange eyes obviously but I decided hes got green eyes but like more natural green bc they are normal people in this


End file.
